


Indulging You (Female Reader)

by VardaSendawa (itsdabeast)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Medicinal Drug Use, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Scar, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdabeast/pseuds/VardaSendawa
Summary: Unable to bear living life in Detroit which is full of androids, you choose to quit DPD. But in the middle of your trip to your hometown, RK twins suddenly get in your way to invite you into a discussion to get you back to precinct...
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Evening Care

It was not your fault that you have an excessive fear of androids. You were checking an empty house by the DPD operator's request last year. There you found a girl being held hostage by a fugitive android. In an effort to get the girl out of there, you've had to receive multiple cuts and stabs by the knife the fugitive used when trying to assault you. You managed to escape from there, whilst your whole body was covered in wounds and your own blood.

All the wounds are healed. But the scars—both physically and mentally—don't diminish yet. Nor does it make you better by hearing about the success of the peaceful android revolution. It's not that you don't like the rights they finally get. Only imagining there will be more newly born deviants roaming around with unstable emotions makes you extremely anxious. To make matters worse, DPD also receives more and more android officer since a week post-revolution.

You submit your resignation letter since Captain Fowler refused your request to transfer you to another city. You decide that it will be better to return to your hometown in a rural area that has not been touched by android technology. But before the bus you are riding in has time to leave the city borders, the driver pulled over as a police car is coming after the vehicle.

You who are too careless, do not expect the patrol car is coming for you. To make matters worse, those who pick you up are not just some ordinary patrol officers, but the RK twins whose LEDs immediately blaring red when they find you sitting in one of the passenger seats—even though you're wearing a mask to cover your face due to the scar on your cheek.

To avoid impending anxiety attacks you have to take the medicines twice the recommended dosage before they drag you into the patrol car. You're trying to figure out what you did wrong, apart from, perhaps, your slightly less professional way of resigning because you did it so suddenly. But another idea—one that should worry you—soon gets stuck in your head when RK takes you to a motel instead of heading straight back downtown.

"What... Why are we—here?" you ask somewhat absent-minded as soon as RK sits you on the edge of the double bed. You rub your eyes with your knuckles, looking at the two androids who seem to harbor a storm of anger. But now you have almost no fear, thanks to the medicine effect that starts to work—and seems too much—as a result of exceeding the recommended dosage.

"Fleeing amid cyberattacks everywhere. You're so selfish, Officer," Connor said sharply as he loosened his tie around his neck. Behind him, his successor has just locked the door and making sure the curtains are closed securely.

You always thought Connor was cute. If only the incident never had taken place. You will probably already ask him out on a date once he returned from Jericho as a deviant. But even after all his courteous and friendly manner towards you in the precinct, your whole body still trembles every time you pass him—just like toward other android officers.

"You are the selfish ones," you reversed his words with a slightly too flat inflection. "I just want to live in peace without—" you waved your hands at them.

"We can tolerate such behavior of yours towards our kind," Connor slowly placed his palms on his hips, looking at you calculatingly, "but as a result of your refusal to simply listen to the Captain's plea, two investigators were injured on the job due to a lack of accurate information."

You pondered for a moment. You know you should feel guilty. "It's a job risk," you replied blandly.

"She took the drug above the recommended dose. Her pupils are dilated." Nines comes up to you to pull your mask off completely.

"Hey!" you shrieked, hurriedly covering the long scar running across your cheek with the collar of your jacket.

"Officer, we have seen your scar in the precinct," Nines reminds with a very composed attitude.

Unlike his predecessors, at first glance, Nines is stiff, more authoritative, and doesn't talk too much. But according to reports, he is very, very nimble and dangerous when he is on the field. For you it's much frightening, especially considering how he was watching his surroundings with those icy eyes. It felt like he could kill with just a gaze. But again, fortunately, you are currently under the influence of medicines...

“So, am I going to be arrested for refusing Captain's request? And why here?" you ask in a demanding tone, still covering your face with the collar of your jacket.

“We don't want to attract attention when having a discussion with you. And there is..." Connor watched you closely for a moment—you thought he looked hopeless and somewhat dejected, "there's a 64% chance that you'll reject our request. So we don't want to bother you by taking you too far into the city, in case you want to intercept a bus on the side of the road after this..."

"Oh? Only 64% chance?" You raise an eyebrow.

Connor presses the bridge of his nose and shakes his head lightly. "This is counterproductive. She couldn't be indulged in serious conversation as she is intoxicated. But when she comes back to herself later, she'll be too scared to even willing to listen to us."

Nines approaches you again, bending down while pulling your collar down. Before you can get back to hiding your face, Nines grips your chin so your eyes meet his. "This case is very big, Officer. We need to—” He immediately freeze as you tapped the bulge on his pants with your knuckles.

"Oh. It turns out I saw it correct just now. I thought only traci that is fully 'equipped'?" you chirp while tilting your head. Feeling your lips dry, you lick your upper lip, but that seems to be mistaken for a signal. Nines frees your chin, but then you catch your breath when suddenly your hair is roughly pulled back by steely fingers. Your gaze meets a pair of gray eyes filled with intrigue.

"And I think you're too brave for someone who chooses to run away with the excuse of not being able to live in a crowd of androids."

"Nines, she's not—"

"Maybe this is for the best, Connor." He straightened his back while turning to his predecessor. His fingers are still tightly wrapped around your hair. "One method of trauma healing therapy is to face the fear itself. This could be a start. At least until the cyberattack ends and all data can be recovered."

As if completely unaffected by the pull on your hair, your hand grabs the bottom of his black shirt, pulling it out of his jeans, revealing a flat, smooth stomach. Your lips are pursed. “I hate how they have designed you so perfectly. If you are damaged, you can be repaired and back to a normal state. Unlike me—” You raised your hand about to feel your scar, but your wrist is hastily snatched by Nines' free hand.

"Hate and envy the immortality of our kind. Understandable." Nines pulls his fingers out of your hair to trace the length of the scar on your cheek. His other hand is still around your wrist. "But do you know that someone is so crazy about this little flaw of yours? He even gets to the point where he is curious to see the eleven more hidden marks under your clothes."

"Nines..." It seemed that at first Connor intended to rebuke, but that determination had disappeared halfway. His intonation is weak and faint. His gaze lands on you in hopefulness.

"Ah. I can show you two... One, here...” Naively and enthusiastically you lifted up your casual knee-length skirt with one hand, revealing a more visible scar on your thigh that is slightly high above your knee. "Here. And—" Before you could show the other marks under your shirt, your wrist is gripped again with another, slimmer fingers—almost as tightly as Nines' curled fingers on your other wrist still.

Connor is crouched beside your leg, with his face close to your knee. His free hand rubs the scar on your thigh. "Officer, please tell me you never show this to just anyone when you under the influence of drugs or alcohol."

"Huh?" you met Connor's gaze with your head cocked. "I showed four persons at the moment when I was aware." You move your fingers to start counting. "My mother, the girl that I saved, Tina, Gavin—" You grimaced in pain as Connor pinched hard the scar on your thigh.

"Why Gavin?" Connor's palm continues to slide higher and higher between your thighs.

You couldn't respond. Humming faintly, sensing the tingling where Connor touches you, with his middle finger on the surface of your panties. You bite your lower lip with your eyes half-closed, lifting your chin slightly upward.

Watching your reaction, Nines withdraws his hand away from you; firmly and orderly began to take off his clothes; from his white-black jacket, black shirt, jeans... His eyes never leave your face which is getting overpowered by lust.

Meanwhile, Connor's fingers have crept under your panties, rubbing on your inner vulva and pressing on your clitoris. "Why Gavin, Officer?" His forehead creases when he glances at you above his line of sight.

“Hnn…” You still couldn't arrange a coherent answer. Instead, you bite your index finger while slowly laying your back on the mat. Your whole body seems to be melting, feeling that your strength, which was not too much before, is getting drained.

"Oh, dear. Looks like you aren't in an optimal condition. Do you wish to go straight to sleep?" Nines appears in your vision with a thin smile and one corner of his lips lifted as if mocking you in silence. His naked body is stout and broader than Connor's. And his cock... it really is there.

In another time in your sane state, you would not only refuse them, but you would rush to go before Nines even had time to open his mouth. But the combination of the drug effects and the maneuvering of Connor's fingers on your clitoris leaves you unable to resist two such lovely creatures.

Nines pulled your forefinger between your teeth. "I take that as an agreement?"

You roll your eyes, pointing at Connor, who has first acted between your thighs with his skillful fingers.

"So, yes?"

You nod mindlessly; your lids hide half of your pupil, your breath getting rapid.

"Connor, you can take your clothes off while I'm undressing her."

"Sure." The predecessor nodded before rising to his feet. He watches you without blinking as he pulls his tie off to the floor.

Meanwhile, Nines pulls your upper body to sit you up and takes off your jacket easily. It's as if you are a marionette when you just let the android undressing you; though once in a while you can't help but raise your hand to stroke his smooth synthetic skin. Nines seems trying so hard to disregard your conduct so could accomplish his objective on you.

There is intense silence when finally the three of you are completely naked. Two pairs of predatory eyes devouring the display of your curves which decorated by scars. Their LEDs circling and blaring yellow for quite a long time.

Suddenly you are overwhelmed with awareness when they haven't finished scanning every inch of your body. "Uhn... Guys..." You almost covered yourself with your arms, but are hurriedly prevented by two firm hands on your wrists.

"Let's take this business to the next step, shall we?" Nines effortlessly carries you onto the bed, sat you between his thighs, as he leans his back to the headboard. His erection touches your lower hip. “I suggest starting very slowly for her sake. You know what I meant. After all, you always want to do that to her, right, Connor?"

There is a low, deep growl from the bottom of his throat as the android climbed up and crawled across the bed towards you. A pair of brown eyes scan between your two thighs like a tiger has determined its prey. "Indeed." He runs his palms over your legs up to your thighs as he kneels in front of you, paying attention to your scar there briefly before spreading your thighs wide open across Nines'.

Again, self-consciousness strikes you when the android rests on his elbows before lower his head between your thighs. "N-no, Connor." You hurriedly grab his hair. "It's... it's dirty... I've just been on the trip—"

Connor raises his eyebrows high while giving you a glance. “That is why we need to clean it up. Don't you think?" He sticks his tongue out before proceeding with his intention.

You slam your head onto Nines' sturdy shoulder as a skillful mouth engulf your inner vulva. Artificial tongue licking bottom-up, circling around your entrance, curling over your clit. Your breath grows heavier as you sense your heartbeat hammering inside your chest. You almost get to bite your index if only Nines doesn't nimbly grip your wrist while his other arm enfolds tightly under your breasts.

"He always been crazy about you, you know?" Nines utters in a deep, husky tone close to your ear. Momentarily he extends his arm to Connor's busy head. With his fingers, he is combing his predecessor's slightly messy hair before reverts to your upper waist. "He has harbored curiosity since the first time he saw you with your scar." His palm slithers over your skin surface where the wound marks are visible.

"B-but—" you have to struggle to make a sound, "—Gavin has scar t— AH!" You raise your chin high and arch your back when suddenly Connor nibbling your clit gently, in coincide with pinches on your nipples by Nines' deft fingers, as if it's some kind of warning.

“Of course, he did his research regarding your backstories. After his deviancy, he admires you more and more, even to the point of falling in love with you." Nines pauses to entwine his long, thick fingers with yours, while his other palm squeezing your breast gently. “But unfortunately for him, you undergo severe anxiety disorder after the incident. You might notice he tried to act super-friendly toward you? But you constantly avoided him, made him extremely miserable."

That was the longest words you have ever heard come out of RK900's mouth. And you could perceive the sorrow in his voice as if he himself had brokenhearted by you. You who have never lingered on interacted with the RK twins certainly don't know how they work. But during their nearly two months of existence in the DPD, you know they are very, very close. And based on your current circumstances, you suspect they may have always shared a lot: thoughts, feelings, partners...

“S-sorry... You both know—even I can't help—Nnn...” Your lower body's muscles tighten as Connor increases his pace and force with his tongue. While Nines' exertions on your nipples only enhance the pleasant sensation on your groin. Your head limps on Nines' shoulder; your eyes blinking slowly unfocussed. "I need to—"

Nines positioning your head so that you face him directly. “Come for us, Officer” he breathes before claiming your mouth in an abrasive manner.

And with additional persistent pressure on your clit by Connor's tongue, you curl your toes and let out a loud muffled moan as your orgasm erupts, sending thrills through all over your body. But Connor is reluctant to cease his acts, causing you to jerk your hips subconsciously and severe muscle spasms on your thighs. You inhale deeply as Nines pulling from your mouth, finally can release your whine by overstimulation down there.

"Connor, you've gone too far," Nines warned gently as he tugged on his predecessor's hair in a firm but not harsh demeanor.

Connor sits up with his face flushed blue as if he is drunk. Red and yellow flickering on his temple. With satisfaction, he licks his lips which are soaked by your fluid. "Ah. I need to control myself."

Nines chuckled as he slipped his fingertips into Connor's mouth. "Indeed, you are," he said before tasting your liquid he'd retrieved from Connor. His LED spins yellow, but only for an instant.

"She fell asleep," Connor announced in disappointment and his shoulders drooped.

"Of course she is." Nines also studied your pale face on his shoulder. "She's a little unwell. We have to pay attention and adjust her lifestyle."

"That is if she wants and 'can' accept us into her life," there is a pessimistic tone in his voice.

"She must. She will have no choice." Nines stroked the scar on your cheek before carefully placing your head onto the pillow.

"I hope she enjoyed the sight of our naked bodies just as much as we really enjoyed the sight of hers." Connor's gaze wanders at your scars. His hand grabs yours, squeezes it gently.

"Well, she didn't reject us. I assume that's good enough." Nines patted Connor's cheek gently. "Well, we'd better go stasis now. We need to save thirium reserves for tomorrow morning's 'activities'." He winked in a modest manner.

"Oh. I'm so eager." Connor's face brightened before he took his place on the other side of you.

The two androids lie down while flanking you. Simultaneously they pull the blanket up to your shoulders, cross their arms over you before closing their eyes to enter stasis mode.


	2. Forenoon Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up within RK twins' arms the next morning after they spoiled you a little...

As if there are invisible straps when you wake up within the arms of RK twins. For you, this is between blessing and disaster...

You are facing Connor whose face is so close—like a sleeping angel having a very sweet dream. His arm extends across your upper arm; his palm cupping your shoulder blade. Behind you, Nines' nose and lips are pressed against the nape of your neck, his sturdy arm wrapped tightly around your waist. There is not a single barrier between you. It makes you realize that the three of you have been still completely naked since last night's action—which you can still remember clearly inside your head.

Unconsciously you hold your breath. Goosebumps crawl over your whole body. And as if there are war drums starting to rumble behind your chest.

"Please, don't freak out..." Connor whispered softly. His eyes shut still, but his palm running up and down your spine as if he intends to liberate you from a nightmare. He shifts forward so his nose tip and forehead touching yours. "Good morning, Officer." He finally opens his lids, eyes locking at yours.

"M-morning..." You are overcome by the urge to look away, but Connor is holding your chin with his free hand, so you couldn't avoid his gaze.

“You sometimes experienced somniloquy. But you sleep so soundly just now. So very glad our small session of last night's treatment brings good results for you."

There's a delicate air flux when Nines uttered onto your nape. You think it might be something to do with an android cooling system. But something else is bothering you. "So... You... access my health record alongside my background?"

"It's a given," Nines responds as he rubs his nose-tip against the nape of your neck.

"Right..." You don't know what to make of it. In front of you, Connor is still scanning every inch of your face. If it isn't for his gentle massage on your back, you would already be agitated by anxiety. "Oh, yeah. The investigators who were injured—who are they? " you ask in a remorseful pitch.

"Detective Collins and Officer Brown." For a moment Connor's focus returned to you. "Not a fatal wound. But they still need to get medical treatment."

You take a deep breath. Since the incident that has happened to you last year, you submitted your resignation from fieldwork. Luckily for you, at that time, Captain Fowler allowed you to take the position behind the desk, which gives you plenty of opportunities to access various pieces of information at the DPD. And thanks to your idle hobby of rereading any recorded report—which has not been considered crucial since technological advances—you are the only human staff who has an excess of knowledge of details that would normally go unnoticed in old cases. Even though at first glance your strange hobby is underestimated by most of your colleagues at the precinct, it seems that Captain Fowler is secretly considering you as an asset. And when you were really needed, you had decided to leave the DPD...

"Yeah, I hope they'll be fine soon too..." Connor rubbed your back again as if he could read your inner turmoil.

"So—any developments on the case—and on cyberattacks?" you ask in a slightly stuttering voice. To your surprise, you feel not as terrified at the moment. Even though you still have the urge to cover yourself from the world, as well as feeling extremely nervous, since this is the first time you engaged in prolonged—and not just ordinary—interaction with the twins. You think it might be due to their content attitude currently, and also their closeness that radiates deep affection toward you.

From your behind, Nines tightens his arm around your waist before glued his whole front to your back. His length nudges your hips proudly—it reminds you how last night you neglected them after receiving such indulgence from them... “Nothing significant yet, it seems. Tho, we haven't followed the development much of both cases since yesterday afternoon,” he utters in a low inflection; his lips touch your nape still, "as we cut our system to the global network completely."

"To replace our offline occurrence, we were instructed to use a cell phone," Connor adds whilst retracting his hand from your back. He scanned you cautiously as he reaches your palm to entwine his fingers with yours. "Through that, we received the messages from Captain Fowler yesterday about your plan to flee to your hometown."

Again, you are reluctant to return his doe eyes which only a few inches from you. "I wasn't planning to flee... I resigned." After that sentence, both androids slowly stick their bodies to yours even more. You aren't sure whether your pounding heart now comes from your fearfulness of their potential threatening strength, or from the intimate atmosphere that getting thicker in the air.

In front of you, Connor closes his eyes again, with his LED circling in yellow. "What are you planning after this?"

"After... this?" you repeat, trying to hide your cautious prejudice. Of course, they would expect you to give 'it' back to them... And that's proven by how Connor looking at you in hopefulness.

"It will be fine, Officer." Nines, which, of course, could detect your increased rate of worriedness, stroking his palm over your stomach. It seems that he already memorized your wound marks disposition, as he traces his fingertips accurately there without even giving a glance. “We aren't that perpetrator, are we? Why don't you stop generalized all deviant as the same?"

"And won't you trust us?" Connor chimes in as he strengthens his tangle on your fingers. "We are not some random unstable android that you can find anywhere."

"Maybe I should take my meds first—" You attempt to lift yourself up, but failed in progress due to being restrained immediately.

"Don't," Nines warned in his authoritative tone. "You should start to learn to accept our presence without any external influence."

"He meant, especially, both of us." Connor pondering while locking his gaze on you. His free hand stroking your scar that elongated on your cheek. "Now... Could we get to indulge you?"

Albeit you don't give even a slight hint of refusal, your heart starts hammering again. Palms stroking your skin surface as if to calm you down.

“It's normal to be nervous in a situation like this for the first time. It will pass soon." Connor who already being too close in front of you, closing his eyes prior to carrying out his objective. His lips trace your scar on your cheek before lands multiple ghostly kisses there.

On your nape, Nines starts to move also. Though, he isn't as subtle as his twin, already schemed his own idea on how to spoil you. He licks, nibbles, sucking your flesh there. His palm snaking down to strokes your thighs, before slowly nesting between them. Fingers creeping into your inner vulva coincide with your mouth being claimed by Connor's.

Your squeak dissolves at your upper throat as Connor filled your oral cavity with his tongue. And with both androids' bodies flanking yours, you can only endure your squirm amidst Nines' fingers ministration on your clit. Your heart rhythm increases sharply. Now you know for sure it's not because of your fear of them, but simply because of the natural physical reaction just like when you were having sex.

"Would you help me?" Connor rasps as he releases your swollen lips momentarily, giving a vague gesture to his erect cock that already nudges on your lower stomach.

You nod with an unfocused gaze. When your fingers establish contact with his glans, Connor lets out a muted growl. And a few seconds after you start stroking his shaft, your lips being crushed again, now in a far more rough way. You whimpered for a sec before continuing your effort on his cock.

Nines, of course, doesn't want to be left alone. While never stop his fingers dance around your sensitive spots, he slides his length between your thighs from behind, right beneath your entrance. "It's okay, right, Officer?" he speaks in a deep tone very close behind your earlobe.

“Hnn...” You couldn't utter a clear response as Connor exploring your mouth in impassioned and with your head detained by both of his hands. But you deliberately push your hips backward and stiffened your upper thighs' muscles around his idle erection.

With that green light, Nines slams his hips forward, causing you to gasp a little as you are sensing his hardened length rubbing your entrance. “My preconstruction software predicted you will enjoy this. Warn me if I'm being too harsh." He stirs his hips in an inconsistent rhythm to adjust the friction beneath your vag opening, so his cock rubs and hits your sensitive spots around there in a high degree of accuracy. Simultaneously he never loses control of his fingers that working still around your clit.

In the next quite short time, your breath and your heartbeat growing irregular. With all the stimulation you receive from both sophisticated androids, it's only natural that your arousal hormones increased at such rapid rates. Your nerves on your groin expecting a release. You abandon Connor's cock completely as you feel your hand and wrist's muscle getting tired.

Connor withdraws his face from yours; strains of saliva attached between your both mouths, so Connor cleans it up all first with his tongue. "Would you like to move to the next game?" he asks softly.

"You already are very, very prepared, Officer," Nines adds with his fingers stroking your moist inner vulva. "The question is..."

"Who do you wish to enter you first?" Connor continues.

Hearing that sentence, your eyes widen along with the anxiety that slowly starts to creep up your whole body. Can detect sudden changes in your physical circumstances which are quite significant, the two androids snuggling you again.

"It's only us, Officer." Connor clasped his hands on the side of your face, looking at you deeply. "You can choose one of us, and it won't make any difference."

"I'd rather we both enter you at the same time," Nines reveals bluntly, "but you certainly are not ready yet. Next time for sure." Nines nibbles your shoulder a little bit too hard, makes you grimace in a slight.

You feel trapped. You want to run away, but you know it will hurt their feelings. Besides, somehow you feel you have to take responsibility... But if you choose one of them, how about the other? "I-I don't know..."

"Then," Nines pulled himself up to sit, reaching out his knuckles to caress the side of Connor's face, "let's conduct one of the scenarios we've pre-constructed multiple times before."

Connor takes the suggestion as if he had just heard the most exciting news. His smile spread wide across his light-filled face.

"H-huh?" You look at them alternately with high caution.

“Nothing to worry about. On your back, please, Officer." Connor sits up, throwing the blanket on the floor with ease, exposing the naked bodies of the three of you.

RK twins who couldn't hold themselves, for a moment scan your whole body which is now unhindered by anything. Realizing your position suddenly being in the spotlight, you feel the urge to cover yourself.

"Don't," Nines said as he aid to regulating your body the way he wants it.

Your heart is pounding violently as Connor took his place between your thighs, adjusting your legs around his waist, tracing your scars with his gaze and palms. Whilst at his background, Nines got out of bed for a moment to retrieve something from the small shopping bag on the drawer; you wonder when it's already there. Nines returned with the lubricant bottle and gives it to Connor.

"You are extremely wet already," Connor speaks as he rubbed the lube on his cock. "But, just in case..." After that, he handed the lube bottle to his twin.

You are even more astonished as Nines also applies lubricant to his length, even though he had said he would not enter you at once this time.

A big idea fills your head as soon as Nines shifts behind his predecessor and kisses him on the shoulder. "You should start first," Nines gestured near Connor's ear in a silky murmur.

Your concentration is completely distracted when you feel Connor's glans touching your entrance.

"Please, relax and breathe, Officer," he said as he begins to push in.

Whatever is in your head, they all seem to be eliminated from there. You burry your nails into the mat while his cock crammed your hole. Your chin is lifted high toward the ceiling, from your throat a choked groan released.

But it's not just you. Connor also raises his chin in the air and lets out a glitchy moan—which is more displaying a burst of extreme satisfaction—when he momentarily doesn't move, feeling your muscles twitch around his cock. "F-fuck!" is all he could say.

Behind him, Nines smiles faintly as he lowered his gaze downwards, aligning his length between Connor's buttocks. "Your dream has finally come true, my predecessor?"

Connor leans over you, slightly raises his hips to give Nines easier access; causing your hips to lift also, leading you to bend your knees up in the air. "Hell, yeah..." Connor said in a low, husky tone, filled with contentment. Blue flush starts to grace his cheeks when he looks at you with a longing stare. He then takes your hands, arranged them on either side of your head. His palms pinning your wrists to the mat. "This is okay, Officer?"

His question could have a broad meaning, so you also answer in a general manner, "I-I suppose..." You feel an additional pressure when Nines pushes his cock into his predecessor's hole, causing you to let out a small grunt.

“G-good—Hahh~~~” Connor seemed to lose himself as Nines' length anchored inside him. Behind him comes a faint deep growl from the bottom of Nines' throat.

The next split second, you grit your teeth feeling Connor's cock thrusting deeper inside you as he begins to move his hips back and forth. "Hngh..." you whimpered inaudibly amidst your body being rocked.

"Okay?" Connor, with a face like he is half-dreaming, lowered his head to kiss your wound-mark.

You like to convey that this feels uncomfortable and a bit painful. That thought disappears as soon as his cock finds your sweet spots, causing you to arch your back and roll your eyes into your head.

"Good," Connor, which could detect your pleasantness, purrs before capturing your lips, slipping his tongue between your teeth. But he couldn't stay long, because next, he throws his back up when Nines hitting his prostate. "Oh, fuu...cckk... This must be what they called 'heaven'," Connor muttered with an unfocused gaze. Yellow blaring on his temple.

“Indeed,” Nines growled before grabbing his predecessor's waist, teasing his nipples, causing Connor to drop half his attention from your body. "I want to taste her too," Nines rasps, turning Connor's head so he faced him, then gnaw his lips intensely.

From beneath them, you blink, disbelieving that in your current mental state you could witness and directly involved in such an intimate as well as a complex interaction. “S-so—you both—Hh...” You couldn't finish the words since Connor and Nines suddenly twisted your nipples in coincide, sending additional pleasure down to your groin. The two androids move continuously within a certain tempo. Two pairs of eyes and hands fondling your body.

"Who do you think caused all this?" Nines talking to you over Connor's shoulder. There is no accusation in his voice, but it still makes you feel overwhelmed by guilty.

"Nn... I—don't—"

"It's okay," Connor leans toward you, catching your wrist again, showering your face with kisses. "Nines doesn't blame you," he added before lowering his head to suck on your nipple.

“Of course not. It's a given to take care of my predecessor." Nines digging his fingertips into Connor's waist, then slamming his hips hard forwards.

Connor let out a muffled groan, this time succeeding not to abandon his efforts on your body.

“Soon, I'll take care of you too,” Nines appends. Though not smiling at all, you can almost see the warmth beaming from his icy grey eyes. He then grabs your ankles, raises your legs up in the air, giving his predecessor more discretion in the midst of his maneuvers on you.

"And me too," Connor hurriedly jumps on the bandwagon while lifting his head from your breasts, doesn't want to be left out. His cock is now constantly hitting your sweet spots.

You stretch your body, feeling your arousal about to reach its peak. "I—wanna c..."

"We know," the two androids replied simultaneously before Connor crushed your lips with burning desire.

The second time you undergo a tremendous orgasm with RKs, and you always can't be vocal about it, because your mouth is filled with an artificial tongue. Also above you, the twins do not stop moving, intending to pursue their climax. And Connor continued to lock his lips against yours as his hips' swings grow more vicious, hitting your sensitive spots mercilessly, making your whole body tremble violently. Nines dropped one of your legs, bent down to embrace his predecessor with his free arm, sucking on his shoulder sloppily as the two of them finally come in sync.

You feel very full and warm when Connor's fluid fills your hole, which then slowly flows out between your thighs then drips on the sheets. Your limbs drooped limply as both androids moved away from above you. Despite the lightness of your head, you can clearly see that Connor is the only one between the three of you whose face radiates satisfaction like a shining star.

After cleaning the sticky mess off your body, Connor side-reclining beside you. “So…” His fingers trailing over your scar on your upper arm. "What's your decision?"

You, sweaty and still catching your breath, could reply that you will give them whatever information they need, and then you could continue your journey which is delayed overnight. But then Connor drops his head into the crook of your neck, his palm cupped over your collarbone.

"Please..." he lets out a soft-muffled sound by your flesh.

"Uhm... Ok-kay... I'll—" your lips suddenly being entangled by Connor's before you could finish your sentence.

"Great," Nines breaks his twin excitement with his very, very heavy intonation now. He just came back after taking the cell phone from his jeans pocket. “Unfortunately we can't celebrate all this for long. We are needed at the precinct. And we already are too late."

Connor displays a disappointed expression. "You come with us, right, Officer?" Connor asks, turning to look at you in a subtle begging gaze.

"You have to," Nines joined in pointing you. "We need to confirm whether this witness has had a relationship with the fugitive in the past."

For a moment you looked back at them thoughtfully. "Human or... android?"

"I haven't asked," Nines replied. "Besides, you don't need to come face to face with this witness, only to validate the status of their relationship before we carry out the interrogation."

You feel very, very reluctant. But you've agreed to their request... "Uh... Fine..."

"Are we really late?" Connor asks Nines in a meaningful tone.

As if he could see inside his predecessor's head, Nines gives a warning look, raising his eyebrows high. "Connor..."

"Can not take a quick shower together also?"

For a moment Nines doesn't respond. Obviously, he is calculating the possibilities using his processor as his LED circling yellow. "Fine."

"Hell, yeah," having said that, Connor snatches you up without warning, causing you to give a brief squeal when he picks you up and carries you into the bathroom. "C’mon, Nines!"

Nines drops his cell phone onto the mat before he catches up behind the two of you.


	3. Triune Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get back to DPD again with the RK twins, and established the relationship between you three...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter.

For RK twins, it wasn't easy to forbear when noticing an opportunity opened itself up before their very eyes. They almost lost you who decided to move out of town. And they had to take extra-fast steps to catch up to you, just so that you gave them a chance. But unexpectedly, instead of having a constructive dialogue, you simply offer yourself to them as a side effect of your meds.

RK's twins don't feel very satisfied, of course. They want you to surrender yourself to them in a fully conscious state and with wholehearted sincerity. They don't even mind if it means having to approach you slowly at regular intervals. However, a dubious entrance may be the only chance for them to enter your life. So they must rush to snatch it up before you close the opportunity forever...

"Where the fuck were you both—" Hank is already half-standing from the chair behind his desk, almost throwing out his rage at the twins. He immediately freezes after seeing the three of you together more clearly.

"Holy hell... What the phck is happening?" Gavin raises his eyebrows high in a flustered face, even drops off his feet from the top of his desk.

From the parking lot, you have seen the DPD building is being enlivened by law enforcement androids. They are making preparations before storming a location that is alleged to be the nest of a hacker group. You have taken the medicine as directed, and it does not appear to be working as expected. The twins then proposed a solution; they flank and embrace you the whole short journey from the car. It had succeeded in making you feel much safer, until this moment when DPD employees give their full attention to you. You intend to get away from the RKs, but are held back by their firm arms.

"We've decided that this is an effective way of dealing with Officer's anxiety currently," Nines retorts in a composed attitude.

"What? But you both are androids too...” Gavin pointed at Connor and Nines alternately, still with a skeptical expression.

"And you both... Where were you all night?" Hank asks in a much calm manner, but his eyes are scrutinizing. Since the twins joined the DPD, Hank has become more well-groomed now. He looks more presentable, and he always knits his long hair behind his head.

"We—"

“Holy shit! What happened to you?" Gavin interjects Connor, pointing to the faint bruise that draped your wrists.

You hurriedly lowered the sleeve of your jacket, which was slightly exposed. Apparently, although the way Connor pinned you earlier didn't hurt too much, his strength could still leave traces there. You who have never interacted that closely with even an android, of course, never took this possibility into account. "Ah. Hmm...” you failed to provide an excuse. Instead, you are glancing at the desk legs a little awkwardly.

"Connor, Nines, you haven't answered me yet," Hank says demandingly, folding his arms over his slightly distended stomach.

"I think we can discuss this in private, Lieutenant," Connor offered in a polite demeanor. His body language is collected, almost as close as his upgraded successor, whose face hasn't changed since the three of you getting out of the car; passive, next to no hint of emotion.

"Bullshit, Tin Can..." Gavin interrupted again, this time he uses a warning tone. “You two haven't given any dispatch since yesterday evening. Now suddenly you bring Officer with bruises on the wrists. Something is fishy here... I suggest you spit it out, Robo-Twins."

"We have stayed overnight at a motel, Detective, if you think that information is critical to you," Nines says in a cold-flat tone, but that doesn't mean that his voice couldn't be heard by ears that are quietly eavesdropping around you.

You immediately lowered your head, grimacing, realizing that the precinct is suddenly dropped silent—except for the noisy footsteps of police androids in the distance. Oh, how great that urge has gripped you; to dig a hole and hide in it forever. Now everyone will know. You, who normally don't stand out—if not for the hideous scar on your cheek—and be seen as a nobody, suddenly become affiliated with the RK twins. Your stomach, which had been filled with only a sandwich on your way from the motel, is stirred up violently, triggering an intense urge to puke.

"Officer?" Hank breaks the silence, calling out to you with great emphasis. "Is what Nines said true?"

Without looking up, you gave a brief nod. "Y-yes..." you let out a low groan before covering your mouth with your fist, holding back the urge to vomit. On your back, two palms rubbing in sync as if to relieve your trouble.

Hank blinks as he caught the twins' gesture towards you. Like most of the employees around there at the moment, he seemed enlightened as he began to be able to interpret the body language of all of you that were too clingy since entering the precinct moments ago.

"Seriously?" Gavin which more stubborn still sounded between stunned and disbelieving. "And—and—what—" for a brief, the small man cleared his throat awkwardly. "I meant—what did you three..." in the end he only manages to move his lips and hands, unable to brings up the words that seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"What do you think three adults doing in the same room all night long, Detective?" Nines looked down at Gavin, gives him an eerie half-smile.

Your face and ears are getting hotter. You should be back in your hometown by now, instead of being trapped here and put under the spotlight with your private matters being exposed to the public. You growled soundlessly, trying to hold back when you feel like your guts were about to jump up your throat. "I—need to—"

"Wait a sec, Officer." Hank, looking very serious, raised one hand in a calm manner. “I don't want to judge or interfere with your business. Just wanted to validate that you did 'that' without coercion."

"Hank," the twins said together with a hint of offended.

You shake your head, raise a glance with a faint smile. "Absolutely not, Lieutenant," even if you say that you are not entirely sure either. You have had been reckless by swallowing meds above the recommended dose. And in your semi-sane state has had violated RK's 'privacy'. And one thing leads to another... suddenly you are here, being humiliated in front of so many colleagues.

"Well, I suppose that answer could satisfy all of you." Nines gives a cold, sharp stare. People immediately rushed back to their activities to avoid his eyes.

"We need to take care of Officer first before we continue to meet and carry out the interrogation with the witness," Connor announces to Hank before he and Nines lead you to the bathroom.

"Oh! You guys managed to do the negotiation!" Captain Fowler exclaim from in front of his office with a beaming face, appears a little too late so as not to have time to catch up on a few events outside his office. "I know I can count on both of you."

"No problem at all, Captain," Connor replies with a meaningful smile. "In fact, we are the ones who should be extremely grateful that you have informed us of Officer's scheduled departure with the bus, Captain."

***

"Did you find her at the murder scene?" you ask while looking at Hank and Gavin. Even though your voice sounded a little weak from secreted your stomach content a moment ago, you are quite placid now after sitting in this observation room which is more secluded.

"Yeah. Cried hysterically next to the murder victim's body,” Hank says, still staring through the one-way mirror. Behind the wall, in the interrogation room, a woman is bowed her head languidly with a swollen face.

"Just an act, I said," Gavin claims sharply, folding his arms in distrustful. "If only we could access the database... We could immediately have known the answer."

"Your suspiciousness... may not be groundless," you replied. “She did have an intimated relationship with the ex-convict—ah—murder suspect. Seems like she has had plastic surgery. But I remember about the birthmark on the neck and the mole on the left ear." You move your hand to indicate the location you mean. "She was brought here in the middle of an investigation years ago."

"Ah. I remember that woman." Hank nods in brief.

"So, all this time, maybe she is not a witness, instead she is an abettor?" Gavin knit his brows.

"We'll find that when she's interrogated after this," Hank retorts.

"Phcking hell..." Gavin grinning with satisfaction as he rubbing your shoulder. "I've always thought that your memory will be useful in urgent times like this."

You feel someone--or rather some people--staring. When you glance up, you catch RK twins' eyes piercing on Gavin's hand on your shoulder still. Immediately you change your sitting position, so Gavin couldn't help but withdraw his hand from you.

Hank rolls his eyes. “Like hell you are. On the contrary, you have always commented on how Officer spent 'useless' time behind the desk," he reveals bluntly before he turned to face the twins who standing still—rather inhumanely—behind the mirror. "Okay. You both can carry out the interrogation now."

“Wait. Before that..." Gavin suddenly smirks, looking at you and the twins alternately in a strange way. "Are you three really are..." he makes some puzzling hand gestures.

“Can it, Reed. It's their private matter," Hank said uncomfortably.

"Lieutenant is right, Detective." Nines smiled back in a peculiar way. “Although, I don't really mind if you envisage bizarre things inside that little brain of yours. It must be so frustrating that you haven't found a partner yet to— "

"How the phck—" Gavin already half-way towards the android.

"Alright, Boys," Hank intervenes before things got heat. “We've wasted a lot of time already today. Connor, Nines, please do your best."

"Of course, Lieutenant," the RK twins replied simultaneously before they walk out of the observation room.

***

"I didn't mean to..." despite saying it regretfully, Connor feels like he doesn't really loathe it. He thinks the colors look good on your skin, even though they are nothing compared to your 12 beautiful scars. He's holding your hand on his palm, rubbing the thin bruise on your wrist. He gives you a quick glance, observing your faint hissing reaction as he rubs the bluish-red blotch.

Around you, you can hear the sound of cutlery and chattering. You haven't really liked eating in public since last year. Your scar doesn't look like Gavin Reed's, which looks cool perched on the bridge of his nose. Yours is extending from your lower eyelid to the jaw; wide, protruding, and terrible. You still don't understand why the twins perceive it as an attraction, while other people see you as a creature from a freak show.

As shown by a pair of teenagers at the table next to you, whispering to each other while occasionally glancing at you with a sneery grin.

"If you are bored and want to find appealing shows, maybe you should just go to the cinema," Nines admonishes the two teenagers with an authoritative and prestigious attitude. He stood beside your table, supporting with one hand a tray full of dishes for you and two large glasses of thirium. "This is a place to eat, not to stare while gossiping about fellow visitors.” 

After that warning, smiles disappear from the teenagers' faces. They then looking down at their half-finished foods.

"Ugh... You shouldn't even bring me here in the first place," you grumble softly as Nines arranged the dishes in front of you. It's not as bad as if it's in android's crowd, of course. But still...

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Officer. But this is for your health. You only ate a sandwich this morning, and you spewed it in the toilet an hour ago." Connor then draws his glass and took a sip through the straw. Next to him Nines took an empty place, begins to fill up the synthetic blood reserves from his glass.

Things are getting awkward again—at least from your disposition—similar to when you on the journey from the motel a few hours ago. But the RK twins don't regard it like that at all. Especially these seconds. While they are feeling the fresh thirium coursing through their wiring, they observe you pursing your lips, lowering your gaze while stirring the dish on the plate. Your scar wrinkles when you start to chew vigorously. Oh, how they feel like showering your face with wet, passionate kisses... Right here, right now...

"Eat plenty, Officer," Nines encourages soothingly before he extends an arm to gouge out a chunk of food that has escaped to your puffy cheek.

You half-glared when Nines transfers the substance to the tip of his tongue. Yellow swirled on his temple before the android spits it out back onto a tissue. "Why are you doing that?" you ask in a low volume, glancing at the tables around you. Sure enough, it seems that several pairs of eyes glanced at a little surprised at the three of you.

"Just want to tease you." Nines winks with a faint smile, satisfied as his action manages to bloom a red tinge on your cheeks and ears. You still have absolutely no idea that for over two months he actually—and of course Connor also—wanted to do that to you whenever he got the chance to see you munching your food voraciously in the break room.

You blink, for a moment observing the RK twins who are both smiling while looking at you. Even Nines, with a much stiffer and colder manufacturing stance, clearly exudes its warmth—in its own, more enigmatic way, of course. You don't believe they are to be the same individuals that you usually avoided in the precinct. And it hasn't even been a day. You now suddenly look at them in a different way, like have been brightened by a magical illumination. Or for this matter, to be more precise, brightened up by the 'occurrence' you guys have spent together in the motel room.

You sigh, shake your head briefly, lower your gaze while stirring the food again. “What do you think if—I do some treatment to hide my scars? Especially this one here." At a glance, you give a gesture to your cheek.

"Inspired by the witness—ah—the abettor—earlier?" Nines presumes. There is a sudden sharp shifting of the atmosphere on your table.

You raise a glance. Somehow a little worried. Just about right. Their faces seemed to be shadowed by a dark cloud. Obviously, they don't like your idea.

"But we love your scars..." Connor says as he takes your free hand over the table. "Don't you like us enough to at least delight us with this special request?"

You chuckle concisely. “Like you both enough? I mean... We've already..." You glanced around before mutter softly, "in the motel... you two wouldn't dare to do it... if you knew I didn't like both of you that much, right?"

"So, you want to confess that you actually find us both attractive? Or even has a crush on us?"

You glanced at Nines in awry feeling.

“Of course. Only to Connor." Nines nodded calmly, but you caught a glimpse of hurt in his eyes.

"Doesn't mean I don't find you attractive, tho," you append hastily as if that could cheer him up a little.

"Ah. Forgive me, Officer. We had a little trouble deciphering your physical signals in the past, as a result of the disturbance by your anxiety disorder which often recured in the precinct."

"No. I'm sorry. I really don't want to make you guys hurt...” You lowered your head again, stirring up the dish with diminishing appetites.

"Good." Connor chimes in while squeezing your hand. "That means you will not reject us and will try to accept us into your life, right?"

"A-accept?" You stop playing with your food completely, looking at them warily.

Connor makes a pitiful face. "After this morning, have you decided that you will forget everything and just ignore us?"

"Uh... But... Both of you?"

“We are a package,” Nines states as to reminds you, making a faint gesture at Connor and himself. "But I'm pretty sure you've already got the idea long before."

"Yeah... I knew..." You are massaging your temple with your fingertips. "But... This is too much..."

“Don't worry. That is why you will need both of us in your life. So to make it all easier for you." Connor is rubbing your knuckles gently. His expression is filled with hope.

"So, what do you say, Officer?" Nines looks at you with his grey eyes. But it no longer seemed as emotionless or as cold as before. For you, the gaze is now overshadowed by worry. The fear of rejection.

You take a deep breath. “Alright. I'll—I'll try..."


End file.
